


It Wasn't Supposed to End Up Like This

by The_Weeping_Reaper



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weeping_Reaper/pseuds/The_Weeping_Reaper
Summary: Asra had you promise. Promise to not fall for Lucio. Promise to stay away. Promise to keep your guard up. He didn't realize you broke all of those.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	It Wasn't Supposed to End Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Some good old fashioned angst! All told from Asra' POV. This was my first Arcana fic, friends from Discord encouraged me to do this and I'm proud.

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this._

There he was, disheveled from saving Chimes and Flamel from their prison. All goofy, awkward smiles, golden hand entwined in bright gold. His parents had started to soften when the two snakes had been returned, shocked Lucio could do it, but grateful he did it regardless.

You had a bright smile on your face, the one you had always shared with him. You had clapped, practically bouncing on your feet as he had produced the snakes from his jacket and offered them to Salim and Aisha. Morga has stood by Asra's side, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, proud for once at her supposed failure of a son.

You had run over to him, so glad he had done it. You jumped into his arms, hugging him tight, that bright smile never leaving. Lucio had returned that hug after a second of shock, burying his face into the crook of your neck.

"See, Yoruname? I told you I could do it." He sounded pleased, smug even. But maybe that was just wishful thinking on Asra's part. The Count always gave him heartburn, a sour taste at the back of his throat.

_You weren't supposed to fall in love with that bastard._

And then, without thinking, you had kissed him. Sure, it was sloppy, your lips not quite lining up, the smile still painted on them, your shoulders shaking with held giggles. You're pressing a little too hard, feeling the lines of his teeth through his lips. Lucio had a look of shock on his angled features, his eyes going wide. But he returned the gesture, gilded hand lost in the warmth of your hair, cradling the back of your head. You had parted, but it was only for a second before Lucio kissed you--properly this time. He was soft, gilded hand gently entwining in your hair. His flesh hand squeezed at your hip, as if he would lose you if he didn't have such a strong grip.

Asra could hear it--that faint mewl as your left hand found new purchase in his golden hair, your right hand sneaking its way down his back. Asra knew that mewl, the one you had uttered from your precious throat so many times when he cornered you at the shop, long limbs caging you in against the walls. Asra bit his lip, drawing blood from the thin skin there. He saw as the kiss deepened, how Lucio easily parted your lips and slipped inside, how easily he made you melt into him.

_Those sounds were meant for me, Yoruname. Me and my ears alone. Why must you share them with him?_

The sour taste Asra had worsened. He felt almost sick. You promised him you would avoid Lucio, avoid getting too close to the Count. He _hurt_ people, yet here you were openly sharing a kiss with him. He _destroyed lives_ , but here you were giggling like a child, wrapped up in his obnoxious white suit and black cape. There was a buzzing in his ears, a high whine that blocked out all sound. Heat flushed his body, making his cheeks hot and chest ache. His hands clenched into shaking fists at his sides, vision almost white with the rage he felt.

This is what I sacrificed my heart for? For you to fall in love with the man I so desperately wanted gone from this earth?

You had pulled away from him, when Morga had called your name. Lucio set you down, an obvious blush on pale, angled cheeks. You bit your lower lip, a twinkle in your eye that was all too familiar to Lucio. You then turned to Morga, walking over to the older woman, chatting with her.

Asra shook his head, putting on a facade of happiness, and joined the conversation. He decided to shove the anger down, wait for the moment when he could put it to good use. If he had to make another deal to make sure you were safe with him and him alone, so be it. It didn't matter if he had to ask to sever that bind of blood you had foolishly done in the Palace, so long as you were with him, and the laughs and smiles and eyes shining with mischievous mirth were _all for him._


End file.
